Ultima Weapon
}= - CoM = |thrust= |finish=A |swing=B |element=Physical |break=B |cp=D |get=Castle Oblivion BountySlegs beskikbaar nadat Marluxia verslaan en voltooi is "Reverse/Rebirth". }} - KHII = - BBS = - Re:c = |ability21=Heavy Blade |ability22=Brick Wall Undo |ability23=Protect Regen |ability24=All Critical |ability31=Heavy Blade |ability32=Brick Wall Undo Blade Bash |ability33=Protect Regen |ability34=All Critical |ability41=Heavy Blade |ability42=Brick Wall Undo Blade Bash |ability43=Protect Regen Attack Haste |ability44=All Critical Drain |ability51=Heavy Blade |ability52=Brick Wall Undo Blade Bash |ability53=Protect Regen Attack Haste |ability54=All Critical Drain Zantetsu Prime |get=Koop vir 1500000 SP vanaf Hollow Bastion I: Sector B. }} - DDD = link=File:Ultima Weapon KH3D.png |image2=File:Ultima Weapon (TG) KH3D.png link=File:Ultima Weapon (TG) KH3D.png |desc='N Uitstaande Keyblade wat alle statistieke verhoog en dit maklik maak om kritieke treffers op te land te bewerkstellig en Reality Shifts aan te wakker. |str=16 |mag=16 |long=113 |rate=30% |shift=10% |get=Nederlaag Julius. }} - KHIII = }} Die Ultima Weapon is 'n sleutelhanger vir Sora, Data-Sora, Riku, Terra, Ventus en Aqua se sleutel swaarde dit in Kingdom Hearts die eerste keer bekendgestel is. Dit is een van die kragtigste sleutel swaarde en benodig ongelooflike inspanning in elke spel om dit te bekom. Anders as ander sleutelhangers, het die weergawe van die Ultima-wapen van elke spel 'n ander ontwerp en deel dit slegs die naam en die fenomenale kwaliteit van sy statistieke. Ontwerp Die Ultima Weapon Keyblade is vernoem na die gelyknamige swaard in die Final Fantasy-reeks. Die Ultima-wapen word tipies in die Final Fantasy-reeks as 'n lang swaard getoon, met 'n gloeiende blou/wit lem en 'n goue handvatsel. Dit is gewoonlik die sterkste wapen vir die hoofkarakter in die speletjies waarin dit verskyn. Die Kingdom Hearts-weergawe van die Ultima Weapon herinner sterk aan die Dream Sword, maar is toegedraai in 'n versierde goue in 'n patroon wat effens herinner aan visbene. Die tande van die lem is 'n goue weergawe van die kroon-sjarme wat Sora dra, en die sleutelhanger-token, wat aan die lem vasgemaak is deur 'n skitterende draad, is 'n vergulde hart wat dwarsdeur die reeks gebruik word om na 'n volledige wese te verwys, in plaas van 'n hartelose of niemand. Dit dra ook die een hart net bokant die beskerming en die ander net langs die kroon wat die tande van die lem uitmaak, wat albei in die Kingdom Hearts II-weergawe voorkom. In die spel is die grootte van die lem kleiner in vergelyking met die heuwel, vergeleke met die ontwerp in die amptelike kunswerke; dit lyk soos 'n werklike gedeelte van 'n swaard wat bekend staan as die tang (die gedeelte van die lem wat in die handvatsel gemonteer is). Hierdie weergawe word ook gebruik in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Klein sirkelvormige rimpelings en ligboute word vrygelaat wanneer Sora 'n teiken daarmee slaan. Die Kingdom Hearts II-weergawe behou die meeste van die Kingdom Hearts-weergaweelemente, behalwe vir die kleure (blou, wit en goud), die kroon-en-hart-sleutelhanger en die Dream Sword. Dit bevat ook baie meer krone in die ontwerp, waaronder een aan die punt van die lem, naby die "tande" van die kroon, twee wat die beskerming vorm, drie in die ketting, en die bogenoemde kombinasie van 'n kroon en die oorspronklike sleutelhanger as die token. Die lem is opgedeel in twee "helftes" (wat moontlik Sora en Roxas simboliseer) wat 'n Romeinse syfer vir 2 (II) verteenwoordig. Die Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep-weergawe bevat elemente van albei die vorige Kingdom Hearts-speletjies. Die styl is soortgelyk aan die Kingdom Hearts-weergawe, maar die kleurskema is soortgelyk aan die Kingdom Hearts II-weergawe. Dit gebruik ook sterre en die Wayfinder-ontwerp in plaas van krone en harte. Dit is meestal 'n ligte, amper gloeiende blou met wit en goud. Die tande en sleutelhanger is 'n blou Wayfinder, soortgelyk aan Aqua's, met die oorspronklike hart in die middel in plaas van die Mark-simbool van Terra. Die Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance-weergawe het die ontwerp soortgelyk aan die eerste Kingdom Hearts-speletjie met geringe veranderinge. Die kleurskema is ietwat 'n kombinasie tussen die eerste en tweede Kingdom Hearts-speletjies, aangesien dit geel op die lemverbinding het, en die tande en die ligblou kleur op die skerm en die filigraanornament. Die tande is 'n Gees Dream Eater-embleem binne 'n kroon. Die sleutelhanger is 'n variasie op die Kingdom Hearts II-hart- en kroonontwerp, behalwe met die hart bokant die kroon, sowel as 'n paar wit vlerke daaragter. In Kingdom Hearts III het die kleurskema verander na silwer, rooi en donkergrys; twee harte versier die wapen, een in die gryp gegraveer en die ander aan die onderkant van die tande. Die lem is in drie tande gesegmenteer (lyk baie soos 'n drietand), wat 'n Romeinse syfers vir drie is (III). Speletjie meganika Die Ultima Weapon is 'n uiters kragtige Keyblade met 'n indrukwekkende reikwydte. Dit is oor die algemeen die kragtigste Keyblade in elke spel wat dit voorkom, met 'n gebalanseerde statistiek naby of op die maksimum vir daardie spel. In Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is die vaardighede verbonde aan die Ultima-wapen van die nuttigste in die spel. Desondanks is daar meestal Keyblades wat die Ultima Weapon oorskry in 'n spesifieke stat, soos Strength, terwyl hulle minderwaardig is in ander statistieke, soos Magic. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is die Ultima Weapon egter minderwaardig teenoor die Master's Defender en Royal Radiance oor die algemeen. In Kingdom Hearts III het 'n LV1 Ultima Weapon 'n laer Magic-stat as die meeste ander Keyblades, maar as dit na LV10 verhoog word, is dit slegs die tweede plek op die Classic Tone. Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ultima Weapon kan gesintetiseer word sodra die vyfde lys en in die Final Mix weergawe die sesde lys ontsluit is. style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="50%" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" - style="background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Vereis style="background:#CCCCCC; color:#000000;" Lys 5 - style="background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Bestanddele style="background:#CCCCCC; color:#000000;" Lucid Gem x5 Power Gem x5 Thunder Gem x5 Mystery Goo x3 Gale x3 - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Final Mix - style="background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Vereis style="background:#CCCCCC; color:#000000;" Lys 6 - style="background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Bestanddele style="background:#CCCCCC; color:#000000;" Thunder Gem x5 Mystery Goo x5 Serenity Power x3 Stormy Stone x3 Dark Matter x3 } ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 'N Energiekristal is nodig om die Orichalcum+ wat nodig is vir sintese te verminder, aangesien daar slegs 7 in die spel is; dit beteken dat die Ultima-resep nie gesintetiseer kan word tensy die Moogles ten minste vlak 2 is nie. Aangesien Serenity-items deel is van die resep, kan dit nie gebruik word om dit op te gradeer nie. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="50%" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" - style="background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Vereis style="background:#CCCCCC; color:#000000;" Verkry 58 verskillende sintesemateriaal. - style="background:#c0c0c0; color:#000000;" Bestanddele style="background:#CCCCCC; color:#000000;" Orichalcum+ x7 Wellspring Crystal x2 Lucid Crystal x2 Pulsing Crystal x2 } Hierdie sleutel-swaard kan verbeter word deur tien verskillende formules. }} Ander verskynings Beide die Kingdom Hearts- en die Kingdom Hearts II-weergawes van Ultima Weapon is saam met drie ander Keyblades vrygestel in 'n spesiale Play Arts Figures-bykomstige stel, Play Arts Arms. Deur die gebruik van 'n cheating device kan tekstuurlose weergawes van die Ultima Weapon in Kingdom Hearts II verkry word. Dit is die "Edge of Ultima", 'n weergawe van die oorspronklike Ultima Weapon met 'n glansryke voorkoms, en die "Detection Saber", 'n tweede kopie van die oorspronklike ook, behalwe effens groter. As hierdie sleutelhangers in Sora se Items-menu verkry word, word geen prentjie van die sleutel swaarde getoon nie, slegs kaartikone. File:Edge of Ultima KHII.png|'Edge of Ultima' "'N Bekende Keyblade to Sora het die Ultima Weapon genoem. Dit kan gebruik word om beweging te kontroleer." File:Detection Saber KHII.png|'Detection Saber' "Die langste Keyblade beskikbaar. Erken motion en beweging met hierdie wapen." ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' :Hoofartikel: Ultima Weapon (ability) In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is Ultima Weapon 'n vaardigheidspaneel, in plaas van 'n Keyblade, wat die krag van die gebruiker se toegeruste wapen verhoog. Dit kan afgelos word vir 255 Challenge Sigils in die Moogle Shop. Sien ook *Save the Queen *Save the King *Omega Weapon Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels